Kirby Character and OC Dares!
by Miki'sLittleSoul
Summary: I did this When i was bored and I like Truth and Dare things so I thought I might Have a Wirl! The Kirby Characters and my OC's are gonna be Dared and Truthed! Join in on this EPIC RANDOMNESS!
1. Part 1: Welcome!

Part 1

The author sat, playing her favourite online game, playing with an amazing glitch, until the lights turned off. The Author confused, looked around to see all her Kirby Oc's and Kirby Characters in one place. Staring at her.

Falcon: Why are we here?

Me: … WHY THE HECK IS U HERE?!

Everyone: …

Me: hmm….. since u are all here how about a Truth and Dare thing? Eh?

Everyone exept me: NOOOO!

Me: YESH! :3

Darkro: ok, AS LONG I CAN TORTURE PEOPLE! –evil laugh-

Everyone except Darkro: 0.0 –backs away slowly-

Me: ok, I accept Song things, I DON'T ACCEPT GORE AND HORROR-

Shusiana: She feels horribly funny if that happens

Saluna: We also don't accept Flamers.

Lor S.D: We also accept Guests and Other Kirby OC's.

Me: PLEASE REVIEW UR DARES AND TRUTHES AND MAKE THEM RANDOM, BUT NOT GORY- THINGY RANDOM PLZ!

Everyone: BIa! :£

**Yeah, I decided to do a truth and dare thing because I was bored to death waiting 4 peeps to trade meh. My lists of Kirby OC's are:**

**Falcon, Shusiana, Lor Stardragon, Darkro, Darkness, Lightness, Saluna, Lifeair, Starship, Lor Shinecutter, Virus, Pyro and Shadowstrike. Plz Read and Review!**

**I'm out BAI! **


	2. Part 2: NO!

Part 2: NOO!

Me: We already have a Review!

Everyone: NO!

Me: And we have a guest too! Meet Cloey22!

Cloey: Hai!

Everyone: NO!

Me: Shall we get onto ur Dares?

Cloey: Yesh! :-)

Everyone: NNOO!

Me: SHAT UP!

Cloey: Kirby, -**gives yellow flower and whispers**-

Kirby: -Gives flower to Bun- I LOVE U!

Bun: … Uh… ? I love u too? (_**WTF?**__)_

Tiff: - **Runs and sits in Corner Crying**-

Cloey: -**Laughs head off**-

Me: I can't believe I'm saying this to the Fatso. DEDEDE! U MUST WEAR A BIKINI AND SING THE MILKSHAKE SONG! – **Shoves Bikini in face**\- AND GET IT OVER WITH!

Dedede: NOO! –**Forced to put on by Darkro**\- I'M READY TO SING! –**Takes deep Breath**-

**Our Camra's and lights suddenly turned off, so here is what happened after…**

Me: -**Hiding behind the Lor Shinecutter**\- IS HE DONE YET!? THAT WAS AWEFUL! T.T

Starship: -**Pats my back**\- Its over now, it is no longer on.

Cloey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: -**now out**\- Ok. Next one before I Puke **(**_**Which I have done enough today**_**)**

Cloey: Oh, BTW Escargoon. I handed out the Pictures with you in a maid suit and posing rlly Girly like.

Escargoon: NO! I AM GONNA DIE! –**Dies**-

Me and Cloey: …

Me: -**Brings back go life**\- U can't die Buddey! :P

Tokori: HAHAHA! Did u see Tha- -Gets hit round the head with a table by Cloey-

Cloey: SHAT THE HELL UP! WHY ARE U SO ANNOYING?!

Tokori: B… Because I… am… -faints-

Cloey: LIKE A BOSS! –Smiles happily-

Darkness and Ligthness: Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: Yes? –**Completely bored**-

Darkness and Lightness: -**Point claw at Teleporter**\- Go to CandyLand!

Meta Knight: -**Suddenly Un-bored**\- OMG YES! –**Runs into Teleporter**-

Falcon: Did you tell him about the Candy Monsters?

Darkness and Lightness: No :3

**Severly Minutes later…**

Meta Knight: -**Runs out Screaming** THE CANDEY MONSTERS ARE AFTER MEH! –**Runs into Lor Starcutter-**

Everyone except Meta Knight: 0.0 –**Laughs head off**-

Darkness and Lightness: TROLOLOLOL! :P

Lor StarDragon (Lor S.D): **\- Creates Random Portal-**

Galaxcta: What u doing StarDragon?

Crowned Landia Head: **\- Shoves into portal That goes to Equestia-** Done! :-)

One Random Landia Head: Galaxcta will be back when he regrets Her shoving into the portal.

Me: I know. SWORD! BLADE! You two must dance S.L.O.W.L.Y together.

Sword and Blade: Yay! – Runs off to put clothes on-

Sword: -**In Wedding Dress-** U ready to dance Romantically Blade?

Blade: **-In Tuxedo-** Yup!

Sword and Blade: **\- Dancing in random room-**

Me: **-Slams door Shut-** NOTHING TO SEE THERE!

Cloey: NIGHTMARE TWERK FOR US!

Nightmare: NUUu!

Darkro: **-Growls and Glares at in an EVIL WAY!-**

Nightmare:** -Gives up automatically-** OKOKOK! –**Twerks-**

Me: **-Gives Customer Service Camera-** Video it!

Customer Service: No! –**Sees Darkro's Shadow looming over him-** OK! –**Records-G**

Galaxcta: -**Runs through Portal-** AHH!

Me: Wuts he Screaming at?

Landia: We asked the Princesses to scare the living *beep* out of him.

Me: Why?

Landia: JUST CAUSE!

Me: anyway. That's all for now Peeps! And Thank You Cloey22 for the Rieview!

Cloey: Your Welcome!

Everyone: Read and Review! Bai! :3


	3. Mag- ness!

Part 3: Derping Mag-ness!

**Backstage…**

Kirby: Oh god! It's them!

Me and Magolor: -Derping-

Magolor: Hi…

Keeby: Gokou's here!

Me: -Shoot's Gokou-

Kirby: -le gasp- Gokou's DEAD!

Magolor: My, Get 'em!

Me: I am completely hilarious and you will quote everything I say –derp-

Kirby: Shad! Get 'em!

Shadow Kirby: I'm the only serious character in the show. That's the Joke…

-RANDOM EXPLOSION!-

Kirby: Oh God! Everyone's Dead (not XD)

Me: And hilariously de-railing 1 liner.

Landia: Gokou's here.

Kirby: GOKOU'S HERE! –Happy-

Magolor: Over nine THOUSSSSSAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDD!

Me: AAAAAA

Magolor: EEEEEE

Me and Magolor: -have an 'AAA' and 'EEE' screaming war-

**Onstage…**

Me: -holding Throat Spray- Hello! Welcome back! I finally have the INSPARATION I NEED to do DEESE DARES! :D Oh! I almost forgot! Meet by Buddy from school now on Fanfiction: CloudehTheMarshmallowUnicorn!

Cloudeh: HELLOW! I'ma gonna derp my thing! –Derps-

Me: Don't panic, It's natural for her to do that. Anyway, let's get these dares done since I have no guests for these. And Don't Worry Destiny! We will do your song dares in the Next Chapter!

Cloudeh: First up is… LunaTheMoonGuardian!

Me: Uhhhhhhhhh… How do I do slang? SORRY I DUNNO HOW T.T (no srsly, I don't know)

Cloudeh: Shame on you My Imagination12.

Me: I KNOW

Magolor: can I ask?

Me: YESH! U CAN!

Magolor: Okay… well. Escargoon, can Luna kiss you?

Escargoon: Hmm…..

Luna: -LE POOFS IN FROM NOWHERE! - YAY! –Kisses and Le Poofs away-

Escargoon: No more kisses…

Cloudeh: PHSH! YOU NEED TO KISS DEDEDE!

Escargoon: NU! IM NOT KISSING THAT WALKING TUB OF BLUBBA!

Me: Tuff. Do it… Escargot P: (French for Snail. IM SO CLEVA (not))

Cloudeh: UNNESSISARY! –Rams King Dedede's and Escargoon's mouths together-#

Me: -faceplams- Ur unnecessary. WHY DO I HAVE SUCH A HYPER FRIEND?!

Cloudeh: Cause u does –spazzes LIKE A BOSS while dancing to Timber-

Me: CLOUDEH! UGH why do I bother, leave her be she'll calm down eventually. Not… ANYWAY! LOOK ESCARG-DROID HAS MADE A RETURN!

Escargoon: -Stares at dat dere droid (ALLITARATION!)- I dunno how to react.

Escar-droid: -leaves-

Escargoon: NO! WAIT! –Follows-

Me: They will be –coughs then sprays Throat Spray in mouth- gone for a while.

Falcon: What's the matter with Ur throat?

Me: I hurt it back stage when me and Magolor there were screaming at each other for fun.

Cloudeh: -still dancing- NEXT IS PSYCHOFANGIRL!

Darkro: What is she doing?!

Me: Dancing like a derp, Darkro. Don't worry; she does it rlly well when she wants to.

**Entire stage turns to a Wheel spin game show thingy**

Me: This was one of her dares btw. THE WHEEL OF PARINGS WILL BE SPUN I DUNNO HOW MANY TIMES! –Spins wheel dunno how many times-

Wheel of Paring: Escargoon X Dedede, Kirby X Kawasaki (What? Kirby likes his FOOD!), Daranza X Magolor (Well, to me they look similar), Marx X Fumu/Tiff (Okay now this is just stupid), Queen Secitona X Zero Two, Drawcia X Waddle Doo (OKAY THAT'S STUPID XD). And Look behind you!

Me: huh? –Turns round- OH GOD! –Gets rammed by the Lor Starcutter-

PsychoFangirl: -le poof- IT LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN SHIPPED! –le vanish-

Cloudeh: -stopped dancing- LURL –laughs-

Everyone exept me: -Laughing-

Me: I hate you all. Teh Lor Starcutter is awesome.

Everyone: …

Me: -DERP!- NEVAMIND! –clicks fingers-

Non Puffball characters: -Become puffballs- O.O

Me: Ur'll be normal when its ur time for dares. I'm not mentioning it because IM LAZY!

Kirby: FACE DA POWA OF TEH PUFFBALLS!

Marx and Magolor: Our souls are already in love…. –Points to their current direction. This is a room with a Locked door-

Me: … OHKAAAYYYYY… MAGOLOR SOUL! COME HERE FOR A MINUTES PLEASE!

Magolor Soul: -comes out- WHAT?!

Me: -points to Bandanna Dee, Dedede, Kirby and Meta Knight- Eat them. It's a Dare!

Magolor Soul: -Does so and goes back in room, locking door behind him-

Me: -Revives the 4- Okay…. O,O

Shusiana: You have a habit of doing a comma where the dot is in the faces don't you?

Me: It's a habit. I gotta do it on Animal Jam. I have free chat and yet it doesn't let me :I

Zero: I am not being happy.

Dark Matter Swordsman: Same here.

Darkro: Do it, you floating Eyeballs! –Growls in a really scary way-

Me: Do it. Unless you don't wanna be EXTINGUSISHED! –Shouts louder than should do and coughs violently- -Sprays the Throat Spray again- ow…

Zero and Dark Matter Swordsman: -Smile for a Milliesecond (lol Millie-Second. (Cricket) WHY?!)

Me: Good enough for me.

Magolor: Meta in a butterfly design –laughs-

Meta Knight: :( humph. I have met a Knight. I have two knights as my companions. And what butterfly design?

Me: -gives laptop with it on- LURL –coughs again and uses Throat Spray- Dammit T.T

Meta Knight: … uhhhhhhh

Magolor: Meta Knight is the most Famous Butterfly eva to live! XD

Everyone except Meta Knight: -laughing at Magolor's comment-

Meta Knight: -an 'I'm not impressed' face is on'-

Me: Okay joke time over. Magolor u too also had a Beta-ish one too.

Magolor: did I? Cool! :D

Kirby: Yes! Ten is better than one!

Magolor: -whispering to Marx- That would be more trouble than just one Kirby.

Marx: -chortles-

Drawica: I have a sister?! What is she called?

Me: Paintica. She does look simaller to u. –shows picture of Paintica to Drawcia-

Drawcia: -looks at- Wow she does doesn't she :D

PsycoFangirl: -Le poofs in- HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM MARCH 1996! –throws into the Lor's Infinate Closet-

Marx: -Comes out of Kirby's mouth- … -screaming in terror- EEEEEEEWWWWW!

PsycoFangirl: Umm, on second thought have a mini clone of urself. :3

Marx: -takes and puts on head- … Thanks :D

PyshcoFangirl: -le poofs on table- THE FLOOR IS LAVA! –le poofs away again-

Everyone: -looks down- AHHHHH! –They all around like twits with no brains-

AFTER THE FLOOR WAS RETURNED TO NORMAL

Me: Okay next is **ThatInsaneGirl**. And I'm not doing that first one because it tis horror type, and I would have to watch it, and I don't wanna. So SORREH D:

Sword and Blade: -get swords out-

Cloudeh: NU! –takes swords away- use these :3 –gives pillows which are the shape of swords-

Sword and Blade: PILLOW DEATH FIGHT!

AFTER A SERIES OF LAUGHING, SHOUTING, SCREAMING AND A BUNCH OF OTHER THINGS…

Blade: I win! :D

Sword: XC –currently unconscious for has been hit too hard with the pillow-

Kirby: How am I suppose to eat myself?

Me: … Just try :I

Kirby: Okay… -inhales self-

Everyone except Kirby: O,O'

Me: WOW! –brings Kirby back-

Kirby: ….

Cloudeh: -Puts Escargoon and Fumu/Tiff into seats behind Desks- STAY PUT!

Darkro: Or else….. –stares at evilly-

Escargoon and Tiff: Yes sir…

Me: -thwaks papers infront of two- HAVE THE SMARTS CONTEST!

AFTER THE PAPERS WHERE MARKED…

Tiff: I win! :D

Escargoon: Humph. Smarty Pants ):I

Tuff: -reading cupcakes- I DON'T WANNA READ ANYMORE! ITS SCARY!

Me: Well that's tuff Tuff! XD (see what I did there?) Next is **mkmkmk**!

Jigglypuff: -randomly there- Hello!

Everyone except me: WHEN DID JIGGLYPUFF GET THERE?!

Me: Ever since the start, you have just failed to notice. And Plus, this Pokémon is a LOT BETTER SINGER THAN MIKE KIRBY!

Kirby: ):C

Me: ):D

Jigglypuff: -tackles Tiff- Meta's MINE I TELL U!

Tiff: -Fights for the same reason-

Meta Knight: … -eating Candy-

Falcon: I'm not usually hyper buuuuuut… META I HAVE E POWER TO TURN U TO HUMAN! –hits him with her tail and he turns to human, and also his mask fell off- My tail was the Gun XD

Meta Knight: FALCON! –rage face-

Falcon: P: I'm Imagine's OC, U CANNOT HARM MEH :D

Meta Knight: -rlly rage mad face-

Zero Suit Samus: Hi!

Everyone except me: WHEN DID SHE GET THERE?!

Me: Same a Jigglypuff. U just failed to notice her AGAIN! –Teleports Zero Suit Samus and Meta Knight to France- They are off on a date.

Jigglypuff and Tiff: -scheming for something….-

Me: Tuff kinda doesn't deserve this, but Tokkori sure does! –pushes both into a Pit of DOOM LAVA!-

Tuff and Tokkori: AHHHHHH –dies in the Lava-

Me: -revise- It can't last for long unfortunately…

Dedede: Okayyyyyyyyy :D

Me: EVERYONE HIDE! –runs away-

Everyone except Dedede and Escargoon: -runs away-

Escargoon: Can't be that bad, can it?

Dedede: -first note breaks the Glass and camra lense-

AFTER THE CAMRA'S AND WINDOWS WERE FIXED…

Escargoon: -kissing Dedede-

Dedede: -blushing-

Everyone else: -has the urge to hurl-

Me: Next is –gets tackled by Cloudeh-

Cloudeh: Next is **Cyber Orteck**!

Cyber Orteck: -poofs in out of nowhere- META! –Grabs Meta Knight- LETS HANG OUT!

Meta Knight: NUUUU!

Cyber Orteck: We tuff! –le poofs away with Meta Knight-

Me: DONE! Meta Knight will return next Chapter guys!

Cloudeh: Next Time we will be doing Destiny Willowleaf's Song Dares.

Everyone except Meta Knight: BYYYYEEEE!


	4. Destiny's Song Dares

Part 4: Destiny Willowleaf's Song things

Me: -still holding Throat Spray- OHMEHLOR! THAT SONG! AHHHHHHHH!

Cloudeh: What song?

Me: ANGEL OF DARKNESS! LISTENED TO THAT SONG FOR A YEAR! IM NOW SICK TO DEATH OF IT! IM TRYING TO GET OUT OF MY BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNNNN! –sighs- oh well…. The rest are okay though!

Here is the list:

**Meta Knight- Party Rock Anthem (**Meta Knight- … Oh Nova no. I can't sing)

**Dark Meta Knight: Dynamite** (DMK: OH YEAH! I LOVE THAT SONG! (Good Meta is mad)

**Princess Rona- Reflection** (Rona: That's fine with me)

**Adeline and Ado- Do you wanna build a Snowman? **(Said two: Fine with us)

**Sirica- Let it Go** (Sirica: -LE SQUEALS-)

**Ribbon (Singing), Zero2 and Kirby (Fighting in synch with music) - Angel of Darkness **(Zero2: -death glares Kirby)

**Grill and Marx- Call me maybe** (Marx: -blushes- Grill: -Blushes more-)

**Magolor- I'm Blue (Da be dee)** (Magolor- :D)

**Galacta Knight- Boulevard of Broken Dreams** (Galacta: …)

**Yarnikage- Minhahi, Minhahu, Minhaho, Minhahaha **(Yarnikage: …)(Me: OKAAAAAAAY STRUGGLE T,T)

**Garlude- DJ got us Falling in love again **(Garlude: Okay.)

**Jerca- I believe I can Fly! ** (Jerca: I CAN FLY! (Me: Shut UP!))

**Blade- A Thousand** (Sword is Looking very excited for Blade Singing)

**Chuchu, Pitch, Rick, Coo, Nago, Kine, Gooey: Is this Love? (Fan Club on Rythem Heaven for DS version)** (NO COMMENTS! D:)

**Meta Knights: Caramelldansen (English Version)** (Meta Knights: FINE!)

Me: That's them all. And I decided I'll be doing one at the end too! Now where is the disk with it on? –Rummages through box of music- WHERE IS IT?! DX

Falcon: What is it?

Me: -stops to turn towards Falcon- NOT TELLING YA!

Darkro- Fair enough. Very Fair enough.

Me: While I look for it with the help of Magolor for the time being. META MUST BEING!

Bandanna Dee: -Puts music disk in-

**Rock Party Anthem- Sung by Meta Knight**

Meta: Party rock

Yeah

Whoa!

Let's go!

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time (yeah)

And we gonna make you lose your mind (whoa!)

Everybody just have a good time (clap!)

Party rock is in the house tonight (oh)

Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)

And we gonna make you lose your mind (yeah)

We just wanna see you... shake that!

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,

She on my jock (huh) non-stop when we're in the spot

Booty move the weight like she owns the block

Where I drank I gots to know

Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll

Half black half white, domino

Gain the money Oprah Doe!

-Jumps onto Battleship Halberd-

Yo!

I'm running through these hoes like Drano

I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo

We party rock yeah! that's the crew that I'm repping

On a rise to the top no lead in our Zeppelin

Hey!

Party rock is in the house tonight (whoa)

Everybody just have a good time (yeah)

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Let's go

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see you... shake that!

Every day I'm shuffling

Shuffling shuffling

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash

We get money, don't be mad, now stop – hating's bad

One more shot for us

(Another round)

Please fill up my cup

(Don't mess around)

We just wanna see

(You shake it now)

Now you home with me

(You're naked now)

Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [3x]

Put your hands up to the sound [2x]

Get up [9x]

Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound

Put your hands up! [4x]

Party rock is in the house tonight (put your hands up!)

Everybody just have a good time (put your hands up!)

And we gonna make you lose your mind (put your hands up!)

Everybody just have a good good good time

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)

Oh! Oh! (Time to fill it now!)

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)

Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)

Shake that!

Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling

Put your put your

Put your put your (yeah yeah)

Put your put your (whoa!)

Put your put your

Put your hands up

Your hands up

Put your hands up

Every day I'm shuffling

Me: -clapping-

Everyone: -clapping-

Meta Knight: Thank you :) –gets off Halberd-

Shusiana: My! I cheated u copied and Pasted it!

Me: I know, IM LAZY! I'm gonna do it for em all I think, okay DARK MK UR UP! –puts disk in-

Dark Meta Knight: YAY!

**Dynamite- Sung by Dark Meta Knight**

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO! Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance

I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans

I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands

Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Yeah, yeah

'Cause it goes on and on and on...

And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO! Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

I came to move, move, move, move

Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew

I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do

Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do

Yeah, yeah

'Cause it goes on and on and on...

And it goes on and on and on...

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO! Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

I'm gonna take it all,

I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.

Higher over all,

I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.

Cause I, I, I believe it,

And I, I, I I just want it all...

I just want it all...

I'm gonna put my hands in the air!

Hands, hands in the air!

Put your hands in the air!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,

Saying AYO! Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life,

Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club,

We gon' go all night,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

'Cause I told you once,

Now I told you twice,

We gon' light it up,

Like it's dynamite!

Dark Meta Knight: -posing in an Epic Way-

Everyone else: O,O

Me: Very good Dark MK, very good, -coughs and Sprays throat spray-

Magolor: -from the Disk Room- MY! I STILL CAN'T FIND IT!

Me: DOESN'T WORRY, U STILL HAVE TIME! –Coughs and sprays again- oh meh gurd I keep forgetting DX

Magolor: OKAY!

Falcon: My, you need to stop yelling…

Cloudeh: Yeah. God!

Me: Humph, well sorry! And the Next song, ready Princess Rona?

Rona: Yes I am.

Me: Good! –Puts disk in-

**Reflection- sung by Princess Rona**

Look at me

You may think you see

Who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day

It's as if I play a part

Now I see

If I wear a mask

I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

When will my reflection show?

Who I am inside?

I am now

In a world where I

Have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow

I will show the world

What's inside my heart?

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me?

Why is my reflection

Someone I don't know?

Must I pretend that I'm,

Someone else for all time?

When will my reflection show?

Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be

Free to fly

That burns with a need to know

The reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think, how we feel?

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

I won't pretend that I'm

Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show?

Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show?

Who I am inside?

Everyone: -clapping-

Rona: -bows- Thank u

Me: Okay, I GUESSED AND ESTIMATED THE NEXT ONE! I got confused….

Cloudeh: FOR THE DERPY TIMES I WILL PUT IT IN! –puts disk in slow motion-

**I'll make a man Out of You- Sung by Meta Knight, Princess Rona, Sir Arthur, Knuckle Joe, Dragato, Nousarut and Falspar.**

Meta Knight: Let's get down to business

To defeat the Huns

Did they send me daughters?

When I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch

I ever met

But you can bet

Before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man out of you

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

Once you find your centre

You are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale

Pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

Arthur: I'm never gonna catch my breath.

Dragato: Say good bye to those who knew me.

Nousarut: Boy was I fool in school for cutting gym.

Falspar: This guy's got 'em scared to death

Rona: Hope he doesn't see right through me

Arthur: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

Meta Knight: (Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Time is racing toward us

Till the Huns arrive

Heed my every order

And you might survive

You're unsuited for

The rage of war

So pack up, go home

You're through

How could I make a man out of you?

(Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Me: OKAY DONE! Sorry I got a LITTLE CONFUSED WITH THIS T,T

Cloudeh: … SQUEEE! THIS IF FROM FROZEN! :DDDD

Me: I KNOW!

Magolor: MY! I STILL CAN'T FIND IT! DX

Me: -sprays before shouting back- OKAY IM COMING TO HELP! Cloudeh ur in charge. –Goes to help Magolor-

Cloudeh: Do the song you two. –puts disk in-

**Do you wanna Build a Snowman? – sung by Adeline and Ado**

Adeline: Elsa? [knocks]

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on, let's go and play!

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I with you would tell me why!

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman...

Ado: Go away, Anna.

Adeline: Okay, bye...

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bike around the halls?

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to

The pictures on the walls!

(Hang in there, Joan.)

It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by...

(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Elsa, please I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

They say, "Have courage," and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you

Just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Cloudeh: -is in a state of Spazzam- AWESOMMMMMMME!

Me: -back- Im off to look somewhere away from stage. Keep an eye on everyone!

Cloudeh: -smiles innocently- MKAY!

Me: good. COME ON MAGOLOR!

-Me and Magolor leave as Cloudeh puts the next song on.

**Let it go- Sung by Sirica**

Sirica: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

Cloudeh: -le squealing harder: EEEEEHHHHHHHH! :DDDDDDDDDDD

Everyone who likes Frozen: -same-

You (if you like Frozen): -same as Cloudeh and everyone else who likes Frozen-

Me: -enters- WHATS WITH ALL THE SQUEALING! I CAN HEAR YOU FROM THE LOFT!

Cloudeh: DO U LIKE FROZEN!?

Me: Dunno, mum won't buy the dvd so I can't watch it DX –looks at music sheet- AH OKAY! RIBBON, ZERO TWO AND KIRBY UR NEXT! –runs back to where she was before-

Cloudeh: -puts disk in- Lets put it a full blast ):3

**Angel of Darkness- sung by Ribbon and Zero Two and Kirby fighting in sync with the music**

Ribbon: Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand,

But I will fight until the end.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command,

But I will fight and I will stand.

When darkness falls,

Pain is all,

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind,

And I will fight.

The love is lost,

Beauty and light,

Have vanished from

Garden of delight.

The dreams are gone,

Midnight has come,

The darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand,

But I will fight until the end.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command,

But I will fight and I will stand.

Hunt goes on,

Deep in the night,

Time to pray,

Down on your knees,

You can't hide from the

Eternal light,

Until my last

Breath I will fight( I will fight...)

Now realize, the stars they die,

Darkness has fallen in paradise.

But we'll be strong, and we will fight,

Against the creatures of the night.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand,

But I will fight until the end.

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command,

But I will fight and I will stand.

Cloudeh: MWHAHAHAHAHHAHHAUHDASUHDUOSAHFOSHGDFU9OUHI!

Everyone: …

Zero Two: -currently unconscious-

Kirby: -standing on top of him- ):3

Ribbon: Was I that bad?

Cloudeh: no, it wasn't you. Kirby knocked him out XD

Me: …. CLOUDEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

Cloudeh: UH NO! IT WAS TOO LOUD X3

Me: ):C COME HERE! –chases-

Cloudeh: NU –runs away-

Magolor: …. I suggest you people defenatly put the song on for the next one….

Marx: Why are you back?

Magolor: My songs Next!

Grill: COME ON MARX!

Marx: OKAY!

Magolor: -puts music on-

**Call me Maybe (afro circus style!)- Sung by Grill and dancing with Marx**

Grill: I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)

It's hard to look right

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe!

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe!

Marx: -kisses Grill (to me I think Grill is a Female)-

Everyone: O,o

Grill: -blushing- Was I good?

Me: Y-

Marx: U WHERE AMAZING!

Magolor: MEH TURN :D

Me: I KNOW :D –puts disk in-

**I'm Blue (Da be daa)- sung by Magolor**

Magolor: Yo listen up here's a story

About a little guy that lives in a blue world

And all day and all night and everything he sees

Is just blue like him inside and outside

Blue is his house with a blue little window

And a blue corvette

And everything is blue for him and himself

And everybody around

'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.

Blue is the colour of all that I wear.

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.

Blue are the people here that walk around,

Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.

Blue are the words I say and what I think.

Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.

Blue is the colour of all that I wear.

Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.

I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.

Blue are the people here that walk around,

Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.

Blue are the words I say and what I think.

Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

Inside and outside blue his house

With the blue little window

And a blue corvette

And everything is blue for him and himself

And everybody around

'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I'm blue (da ba dee da ba die)

Me: -squealing- I CERTAINLY DID MAKE A GOOD CHOICE FOR U TO SING THE SONG I WANNA DO WITH MEH!

Magolor: Why thank you oh great Fangirl. –bows-

Cloudeh: OMG how many pages so far?! 23 PAGES OF THIS O,O

Me: I know, its amazing aint it. Anyway. Galacta!

Galacta: DX NUURRR!

Darkro: DU IT ):C

Galacta: … fine -.-'

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Sung by Galacta**

Galacta: I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

Cloudeh: Aloner much?

Galacta: SHUT UP U STUPID UNICORN!

Cloudeh: -le gasp-

Me: -LEGASP!- NAUGHTY GALACTA! –hits around the head- THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT MY BEST FRIEND!

Galacta: DX

Cloudeh: May I borrow ur hammer Dedede?

Dedede: Um, okay. –hands hammer-

Cloudeh: HHHHEEHEHEHHEAHDAJHDCUASOFASEHEHEHEHEEHUEAAAAAAA! –chases Galacta while trying to get him with the hammer-

Galacta: HELP ME! –running away-

Me: NO! While they are busy, I need to say something. I STURGGLED TO FIND THE LYRICS, I GAVE UP T,T Sorry Yamikage.

Yamikage: Meh. Nvm

Me: SORREH DESTINY DON'T KILL ME!

Falcon: Get on with it -.-

Me: okay okay, jeez Falcon! Garlude, Ready?

Garlude: I think so…

Meta Knight: Good luck, u need it.

Garlude: -thumbs up- Kay, MK!

**DJ got us Falling in love again!- sung by Garlude**

Garlude: (yeah man)

So we back in the club

Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)

Thank God the week is done

I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)

Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up

No control of my body

Ain't I seen you before?

I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gonna get you right

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now

Gonna set the roof on fire

Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down

Hands up, when the music drops

We both put our hands up

Put your hands on my body

Swear I seen you before

I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gonna get you right

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Usher, don't lie

Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil

Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,

That's how we roll

My life is a movie, and you just tivo

Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock

She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock

Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock

Mami on fire, psh, red hot

Bada bing, bada boom

Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room

I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew

And tonight it's just me and you

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gonna get you right

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life

Gonna get you right

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Yeah, thank you DJ

Meta Knight: …..

Cloudeh: -there after her little fun- very nice Gurl!

Galacta: -rlly beaten up- ….. Never let her have a Hammer.

Cloudeh: ):3

Me: Reminds me of something…

Escargoon: UUUHHMMM NONONONONO!

Me: I won't rlly, don't worry, Escargot ):P

Escargoon: -.-'

Cloudeh: LEUTS GUET URRN WITH IT!

Me: Okay. Ready Jerca?

Jerca: Suppose so. I AM READY TO…

**I believe I can Fly!- Sung By Jerca**

Jerca: I used to think that I could not go on

And life was nothing but an awful song

But now I know the meaning of true love

I'm leaning on the everlasting arms

If I can see it, then I can do it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

I believe I can fly

I believe I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

Spread my wings and fly away

I believe I can soar

I see me running through that open door

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

See I was on the verge of breaking down

Sometimes silence can seem so loud

There are miracles in life I must achieve

But first I know it starts inside of me, oh

If I can see it, then I can be it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

I believe I can fly

I believe I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

Spread my wings and fly away

I believe I can soar

I see me running through that open door

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

Hey, cause I believe in me, oh

If I can see it, then I can do it (I can do it)

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

I believe I can fly

I believe I can touch the sky

I think about it every night and day

Spread my wings and fly away

I believe I can soar

I see me running through that open door

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

I believe I can fly

Hey, if I just spread my wings

I can fly

I can fly

I can fly, hey

If I just spread my wings

I can fly-eye-eye-eye

Hum, fly-eye-eye

Jerca: IMA BIRD! XD

Everyone: 0.0'

Jerca: -flapping arms round and running in circles- IMA BIRD! IMA BIRD! I CAN FLY! I CAN FLY!

Me: Anyway… U ready Blade?

Blade: -giggles- Yup!

Sword: GOOD LUCK :D –hugs Blade-

Blade: THANKS! –hugs Back-

**A Thousand Years- sung by Blade**

Blade: Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Sword: -nosebleeds-

Everyone who loves Blade (None of meh OC's BTW): -nosebleeds-

All my Oc's: -clapping paws or hands-

Everyone else: -clapping-

Blade: -blushing-

Me: Okay, Pitch, Rick, Coo, Kine, Nago, Chuchu and Gooey, ur up!

Chuchu: Am I considered as an Animal?

Me: U are considered as a helper, which are all the animals. So to me u kinda are

Chuchu: Yuay!

Cloudeh: GO FUR IT! –puts music on-

**Is this Love? (Fan Club, Rhythm of Heavens)- By Pitch, Coo, Kine, Nago, Chuchu, Gooey and Rick.**

Pitch: Hey now, here is my song

For you, yeah, that's right

I wish that I was yours

But I'm too shy, I suppose

Coo: If only I could just conjure a spell

Kapow! Hocus, hocus, hocus

Then you and I would be together

For all time, I suppose

Kine: Is it love that makes my heart go Boom, boom, boom?

Yeah, I suppose

Love you, love you, love you

More than yesterday

I suppose!

Nago: Yeah, yeah yeah

Hey now, sing it to me

That's right, I'm talking to you

I hope that this message finds you

Feeling ever so wonderful

Chuchu: I just can't hold it back anymore

Yeah! Love you, love you, love you

If you we could stay just like this

You are so wonderful

Gooey: I never felt like this

My heart going Boom, boom, boom

Rick: Its wonderful

Love, you, love you, love you

Even more than before

Wonderful!

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Everyone: -clapping-

Pitch: -tweets happily-

Coo: -smiles-

Kine: -looks at Tiff (hoping she liked it)-

Tiff: What?

Nago: -purring happily-

Chuchu: -having the urdge to dance happily- -dances happily-

Gooey: -derps happily and licks the Walls-

Rick: -cleaning whiskers-

Me: OMG ONE MORE SONG FOR IT THEN WE CAN GET DOING MINE! Only when I find the Disk….

Magolor: -still looking for the disk case- Are you sure it has the Disk in it?

Me: Positive!

Magolor: Okay! Well, I'll keep looking then.

Me: OKAAAY! –coughs and sparys, no spray comes out- Huh?! –tries again- Darn, its all out! Marx, go get me some more Plz!

Marx: MK! (MK= sounds like short for Meta Knight!) –leaves-

Meta Knights: WE ARE ALL READY!

Cloudeh: LEUTS DO TIS! –puts disk in-

**Caramelldansen (English Version)- Sung by the Meta Knights**

Meta Knight: We wonder, are you ready to join us now?

Hands in the air, we will show you how

Come and try, Caramell will be your guide

So come on move your hips

Singing woa-oa-oa

Look at youtube clips do it oh-la-la

You and me, can sing this melody

Sailor Dee: (Owa-o-wa-wao)

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever

Listen and learn, it is time for prancing

Now we are here, we'e Caramell Dancing!

Axe Knight and Javalin Knight: Oo-oo-owa-owa

Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a

Oo-oo-owa-owa

Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a

Mace Knight: From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song

Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong

They have heard, this meme all around the world

Trident Knight: (Owa-owa-ao)

So come on move your hips,

Singing Woa-oa-oa

Look at youtube clips

Do it la-la-la

You and me,

Can sing this melody

Sword Knight: So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever

Listen and learn, it is time for prancing,

Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!

Blade Knight: Dance to the beat, wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever

Listen and learn, it is time for prancing

Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!

Captain Vull and Salior Dee: Oo-oo-owa-owa

Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a

Oo-oo-owa-owa

Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a

All Meta Knights: So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever

Listen and learn, it is time for prancing

Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever

Listen and learn, it is time for prancing

Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!

Me: OMG THAT'S SO AWESOME! IM SO HAPPEH I COULD DANCE! –puts random music on and Dances-

Random Person: -comes in and Laughs at my dancing-

Me: -turns off- Marx? Is that you?

Random Person: -takes costume off and reviles Marx-

Me: MUST YOU WEAR THAT IDIOTIC DISGUISE EVERYTIME U RUN ERANDS!? I dunno what's wrong the simple Nose- spectacles Comedy Combo!

Marx: Sorry My! It's Just so fun Dressing up as someone else! I've not had so much fun, since I was Shoplifting in Tesco! And, and-

Me: -shouts- SCILENCE U STUPID BALL OF BAFUNARY! I dunt pay u to have fun!

Marx: Um.. you don't pay me at all Imagine.

Me: Quite Right! If it asnt for all these dares you wouldn't be the hyper Noddy you already are. Anywho, did you bring me what I asked for?

Marx: OH yes! Throat Spray! –gives-

Me: -takes and uses- (in a High pitched voice) Hmm Betta! (Coughs and clears throat) I mean Better! All these things do take a toll on meh throat.

Marx: Um, yeah about some dares My-

Me: SOME?! ITS MORE than SOME my Purple puffy pal. Its something of all the lols for everyone to read and enjoy.

STEP 1- We make a random truth and dare story since we are bored and have nothing else to do.

STEP 2- We kindly ask for people to do dares for you all

STEP 3- We then do the dares so we can enjoy every single mo- -coughs- THROAT SPREAY!

Marx: -throws spray-

Me: -catches and sprays- And what do you think Step 4 is?

Marx: Ohohoh! We buy a Lifetime supply of Banana's and- -continues rambling (Banana idea belongs to LunatheMoonGuardian)

Me: -has a 'rlly?' face on- … -flings ball at-

Marx: DX

Me: STEP 4- WE ALWAYS ENJOY EVERYTHING WE DO AND SEE! And-

Marx: Give hugs?

Me: NNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! We need Darez…. LOTS AND LOTS OF DARES!

Magolor: -comes dashing in- Imagination! I found it! –holds out disk case-

Me: Really?! –takes disk case and looks at- Yay! Well done Magolor! You ready?

Magolor: yup!

Shusiana: Are you coping and pasting the Lyrics?

Me: NURP!

All my OC's: Thank Lor!

Me: Okay! HIT IT!

**Bad Apple (English Version. Male and Female/Rockleestist)- Sung By Magolor and My Imagination12 (or Me)**

Magolor: Ever on and on I continue circling

With nothing but my hate, in a carousel of agony

Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing

And suddenly I see that I can't break free, I'm

Me: Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was uncertainty

Enveloping my mind till I can't break free, and

Magolor: Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real

But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel

So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside

And I wish that I could live, feeling nothing but the night

Me: You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go

But I doubt that I would care and my heart would never know

If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back

Because everything will change and it all will fade to black.

Magolor: Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?

Will there ever be a place for the broken in the Light?

Am I hurting, am I sad? Should I stay or should I go?

I've forgotten how to tell, did I ever even know?

Both: Can I take another step? I've done everything I can

All the people that I see, I will never understand

If I run away to change, if I step into the light

It will never be the same and it all will fade to white!

-Instrumental-

Magolor: Magolor: Ever on and on I continue circling

With nothing but my hate, in a carousel of agony

Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing

And suddenly I see that I can't break free, I'm

Me: Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was uncertainty

Enveloping my mind till I can't break free, and

Magolor: : Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real

But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel

So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside

And I wish that I could live, feeling nothing but the night

Me: You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go

But I doubt that I would care and my heart would never know

If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back

Because everything will change and it all will fade to black.

If I make another move, if I make another step,

Then it all will fall apart, there'll be nothing of me left

If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night,

Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?

Both: Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?

I've forgotten how to see, I've forgotten if I can

If I runaway to change, if I step into the Light,

It'll never be the same and it all will fade to white!

**FINALLY DONE! OMG LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I must say I enjoyed doing this, this filled 39 pages so my computer says. Thank you Destiny, I will do all the dares next chapter so SEE U ALL LATER!**


End file.
